The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) proposes to construct on its campus the Southeast Biocontainment Laboratory Alabama Birmingham (SEBLAB). This 41,060 gsf Regional Biocontainment Laboratory (RBL) will require $15.9 million of NIAID funding to be matched with $5.3 million from UAB. UAB is one of six institutions leading the Southeastern Regional Center for Excellence in Emerging Infections and Biodefense, the focus of biodefense efforts for the eight-state Region IV. UAB is an outstanding choice for an RBL for several reasons. These include the experience and complementary biodefense capabilities of UAB's affiliate, Southern Research Institute, the national leadership role that the UAB Center for Disaster Preparedness has taken in biodefense planning and training, and exceptional core facilities. Most importantly, UAB investigators have distinguished records in virology, bacterial pathogenesis, immunology, and vaccine development. Many of these investigators, as well as new recruits, are now bringing their skills to bear on issues directly relevant to biodefense and emerging infections, concentrating on NIAID priority pathogens. This effort is now limited by the availability of biocontainment space on the UAB campus. SEBLAB will greatly facilitate maximal national benefit from this talent, and will provide a rich environment for visiting researchers from other institutions doing research that requires biocontainment. SEBLAB's design includes flexible and secure BSL-2 and 3 laboratories, ABSL-3 housing and procedure space, and offices. In the event of a bioterrorism emergency, SEBLAB will provide surge capacity for diagnostics and other necessary analyses to enhance state and regional public health responses.